


B&R93: Francesca's Wedding

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Frannie's big day, from Ma's POV.





	B&R93: Francesca's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

B&R93: Francesca's Wedding

## B&R93: Francesca's Wedding

  
by Dee Gilles  


Disclaimer: For entertainment only.

* * *

Benny & Ray 93 Francesca's Wedding Dee Gilles Rated G  
  
Sophia Vecchio watched her daughter and her new husband's white limousine pull out into the Saturday evening traffic on Columbus Drive. She balanced Carolina on her right hip. Francesca had turned in the back seat and was waving to her and her daughter.  
  
"Say `bye, bye, Mama'," she said to her granddaughter. "Ciao, Mama!"   
  
"Bah!" Carolina shouted, and Sophia laughed.   
  
Francesca turned back towards Damon just as she disappeared from view, traffic obscuring the vehicle. Carolina pointed at the now-vanished white car, and looked back at Sophia. "Yes, Carolina, Mama's gone `bye-bye', but she'll be back soon, and she'll have lots of presents for you!" she cooed. She bent and covered her fat cheeks with kisses, and breathed in her baby smell.  
  
Standing there, holding her look-alike daughter on this golden summer afternoon, Sophia couldn't help but be reminded of the day when Francesca, age seven, had "married" Jay Antonfrancesco, the little boy down the street, in the backyard, underneath a maple tree. Francesca wore her communion dress and white Mary Janes, and had made herself a bouquet out of dandelions tied with one of her hair ribbons. She had several of her little girl friends there as witnesses and bridesmaids. Jay had looked terrified, surrounded by the gaggle of little women, when Sophia came out and busted the little party up. Jay had run home.  
  
Today was a culmination of a long week. There were lots of little details left to the end, as what always seemed to happen in these events. But it had been fun because Gigi had flown up from Boca Raton for three weeks, to help with the final details. And M.T. had spent some time with the two of them too. It was like old times again with the three Esposito sisters being together again.  
  
She was returned to the here-and-now by the voice just behind her right ear. "Shall I take her, Ma?" Ben.   
  
"She's fine, Ben, don't worry." Ben was worse than she was when she first had Raymond; nervous and over attentive. "Why don't you let me keep her tonight?"  
  
"Oh, but we wouldn't want to impose more than we already have," Ben replied. He reached for his daughter.  
  
Raymond was taking Ben to South Padre Island in Texas, and they were leaving in the morning. Raymond had wanted to go for a full week, but was only able to talk Ben into five nights at the Casa Bella Resort. She was taking the week off to care for the child.  
  
She pulled back as Ben reached for Carolina, holding the child to her bosom. "Benito! I raised four children, remember?" she said sharply. "She's fine."  
  
Ben pulled back at the tone in her voice. "Sorry," he murmured.   
  
"Go home with Raymond," she instructed. "Get some rest and enjoy each other. We'll come with you to the airport in the morning."   
  
He looked disappointed. "Alright, Ma," he reluctantly agreed.   
  
"I think I hear Raymond calling you. Go."  
  
Ben looked around. Raymond was no where nearby. In fact, I didn't know where he was.   
  
"Go," she repeated. She watched him turn and slowly leave without another word.   
  
She felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to face Louise Fischer. "Nervous mother, huh?" she smiled. "Oh, Dio Mio! He's worse than a girl!" she agreed.   
  
"He'll get over it," she said, smiling. "It's hard with the first one." She leaned forward and nibbled Carolina's cheek which made the infant burst into peals of giggles.  
  
Louise Fischer and Sophia Vecchio had a lot in common. She had four children also, four sons. Her father was also a doctor who had immigrated to this country during the war. Sophia's family had left Europe to escape Mussolini, and Louise's to escape Hitler, although sadly, not before losing family to the camps.   
  
She and Sophia had met several times to plan and discuss their children's wedding. Talking with Louise, Sophia was reminded of how nice it was to speak to someone her own age. It had been ages since she had made a friend. It seemed liked the two families were a great fit with one another.  
  
Louise and Sophia stood and chatted for a while as the wedding party dispersed. Sophia said good-bye to the many extended Fischer family which included many Hoffmans, Peters and Vogels. She also said her good-byes to the many Russos, Espositos and Vecchios gathered for the occasion.  
  
"Hey, Ma!" The voice belonged to Sophia's son Paul, who was standing with Louise's son Ivan. Paul's undone bowtie hung from his breast pocket, square-end handkerchief messily pushed to one side. "You ready?"  
  
"Where's your brother?"  
  
"Last time I saw him, he was grabbing some extra food, fixing himself a plate to take back." Sophia rolled her eyes. Raymond was never one to pass up the opportunity for free food, for free anything, for that matter. "We're gonna go get the car," Paul said, indicating Tony, bringing up the rear, with a backward tilt of his head. He leaned in and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "See you back at the house."  
  
Sophia said her good-byes to Louise, to her husband Elliot, and to the rest of the Fischers while she gathered up the rest of her troops; Maria with Marissa, Donny and Rosanna; her grandsons Little Paul and David. She only wished Raphy could have been here too.  
  
She said good-bye to M.T. Rosalie and Chloe, and to Antonio and Vincenzo Vecchio, also.   
  
Ray had finally appeared, pulling up to the curb in his newly washed and waxed Explorer. It gleamed even in the fading light of day. "Hey, Pauly, come ride with us!" Ray yelled out the window at his brother. Ray had volunteered to drop his nephews Paul and David back at their apartments.   
  
"And come straight home, Paul!" She called as her younger son climbed in the back seat. "Your Aunt Gigi wants to spend some time with you, you know, before you go back to Boston."  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" Paul called.  
  
She had a feeling that was the last she'd see of him tonight, despite her request that he return home. She wouldn't mind spending a little alone time with Gigi herself. They had much to discuss. Her sister, of late, had been doing her best to convince her to retire and move down to Florida with her, especially since Sophia turned sixty-four last month.   
  
There was something appealing about the idea, for sure, but Sophia didn't know if she was quite ready for that yet. The hospital needed her; she continued to do good work. She shifted Carolina, who gripped her grandmother by a sturdy bra strap, up her hip. "Bah!" the baby said. "Ah-bah!" She smiled Francesca's smile.   
  
And most of all, were she to move to Florida, she'd miss Carolina, and Marissa growing up. Hopefully soon, Francesca and Damon would be giving her more grandchildren. And she might even expect great-grandchildren in the next few years, with Maria's boys coming of age. No, she wasn't ready to throw in the towel quite yet. But then again...she wouldn't mind being a `snowbird', spending winters with Gigi and spring and summer in Chicago; they'd talk it over.  
  
They piled into the cars, Ben not being able to resist loading Carolina in her car seat in the minivan himself. He tugged at the straps securing the seat like he always did, and gave his daughter a kiss before climbing in to the passenger seat of the Explorer.   
  
Sophia and her family set off toward home.  
  
FINIS 

  
 

* * *

End B&R93: Francesca's Wedding by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
